


boys go to college to get more knowledge

by DuendeJunior



Series: he went to college in Detroit, y'know [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly, Summer, this is extremely goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: It's very warm in Hasetsu, and there's an odd noise coming from the kitchen. Victor has no choice but to investigate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: he went to college in Detroit, y'know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609867
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121





	boys go to college to get more knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/gifts).



> so, allison stammiviktor wanted something to match the atmosphere of [this](https://aurigaearts.tumblr.com/post/164058133475/lazy-summer-prints-art-zine-available) art and I remembered I've had this thing here cooking for two months and what allison wants allison should get  
> and inspired by [aubrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2)'s stories, bc she did go to college in Detroit. ty for letting me use it  
> no betas involved

Hasetsu is one of the loveliest places Victor has ever been to, but damn it if it isn’t also one of the hottest. And not just because it’s his and Yuuri’s first full summer as an engaged couple, although that helps.

No, what plagues them is actual, honest-to-god _heat_ – the muggy kind that comes right before hard rain, the kind to make one’s hands clammy and one’s body heavy. The kind that makes one crave buckets and buckets of ice.

Victor fans himself with a lovely paper fan mama Hiroko gifted him, which he’s using along with a rickety electric fan Yuuri unearthed from his wardrobe, and tries to stay put and wait for Yuuri to come back with their chilled drinks. It’s been a while, but he can do it.

At least, that’s what he tells himself until he hears a very weird _thud_ coming from the general direction of the kitchen. And another.

And another, and another and another.

Now, Victor shouldn’t stay put when it sounds like they’re trying to knock the whole onsen down, should he?

He unglues himself from the floor and tries not to cringe as his bare feet touches the slight sheen of sweat his body left on the wood. He promises to wipe that down as soon as he finds out what’s going on.

As he jogs towards the kitchen, the noise grows louder and louder.

He almost runs into Toshiya as he turns one last corner before the kitchen door.

“Papa!” He puts his hands on his shoulders. “What’s going on?”

He looks at him, and then back at the kitchen. Purses his lips.

“Ah, Vicchan,” he says, giving Victor’s arm a pat. “See for yourself,” he says, before leaving Victor alone to walk the scant steps that separate him from the source of all that racket.

Victor pushes the door.

Yuuri is at the sink, his hair pushed back to expose his forehead, his skin shining with sweat, his jaw tense with effort. He’s so unfairly attractive Victor forgets for a moment what he wanted in the kitchen and just wants to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and nip at his neck.

And then it comes again, the bone-shaking _thud_.

Victor blinks, and really takes in the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

There’s a fairly large ziplock bag over the countertop, and Yuuri is pounding on it with abandon. Now that Victor is closer to it, he can hear the crunch of something being smashed right after the pounding noise. And also…

“Yuuri? Is that a brick in your hand?” He asks, walking up to Yuuri. Yuuri turns to him, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Oh, Victor.” He looks down at the definitely-a-brick he’s still holding. “… Yes? I can explain.”

Victor stops at his side and wraps his fingers around Yuuri’s wrist. The kitchen is not any cooler than the rest of the house, but Victor cannot and will not squash the instinct of being as close to Yuuri as he can in any situation.

“So,” Yuuri says, lowering the brick. “I went to college in Detroit.”

“… Okay,” Victor nods.

“This is an ice crunching technique I picked up there.”

Victor looks down at the ziplock bag over the countertop. Pokes it with a finger – it’s cold and it makes a very satisfying _crunch_ sound. “Ah,” he says.

“I thought I could crunch it with my hands but I think I underestimated the new fridge,” Yuuri finishes, as he also pokes the ziplock bag.

The sound of a television jingle can be heard from the main hall now that Yuuri has stopped with the ice-breaking. Victor’s Japanese is still a work in progress, but he knows this one – it’s the dish soap one: buy two and get a LINE pack of _Rose of Versailles_ stickers. He sees it a lot during odd hours of the morning, when he wakes up just a tad too early and doesn’t want to bother Yuuri by going back to bed.

Inevitably, Yuuri finds him an hour later and either joins him (when they have to get up early for training anyway) or drags him back to bed (when they don’t).

He presses closer to Yuuri, kisses the corner of his mouth in thanks. His own mouth is still a bit dry, but that’s just a detail.

“I already heard that college is wild,” he says. “But I didn’t know how much until now.”

Yuuri snort-laughs, and it’s the best sound.

“You still have no idea.”

After kissing him once more, just because he can, Victor walks up to the fridge to get Coke they had planned to share.

“You could have tried crushing it with your thighs, though,” he says, bending down _slowly_. “Between skating and pole-dancing I’m sure they’re strong enough for that.”

The open fridge door helps hide his smile at the squeak of “ _Victor!_ ” that leaves Yuuri’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
